codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
IFSCL
IFSCL (Flash/Fictional Interface of Code Lyoko Supercomputer) is the largest and most detailed simulation of the Factory's supercomputer that has been created to date. It is created and developed by a french fan, Alexis Foletto (also known as Immudelki or Immu). It is undergoing regular updates and revisions, and development is expected to continue for the next several years. Work in progress versions are released to the fans and community to allow them to enjoy the program and help uncover issues and other bugs as the development continues. The languages of the game are French, English, Italian, Spanish, Polish and Portuguese. Take a look on the website: http://en.codelyoko.fr/ifscl/ to see the actual upgrades for the next version. You can keep track of the updates via the Facebook page, the Indiedb page, which has links to the progression log. There also reddit page, tumblr page and the new Discord server. ---- Command List Note on 2.6.2, you can only access the readme (with the commands names), by clicking on the "?" button in the game launcher. Starting from 3.0.0 you can access them by typing help, and it will open you the pdf that is included in the game's installation. And since 3.0.1 the help are included and readable into the game. This is the only way to get all the updated commands. Please do not upload them on the Internet! Immu's Room Immu's Room is a hidden command (to enter in the game), which Immudelki reveals a little later on, it's contents changes with each new version of the IFSCL, teasing upcoming features in the next update, or something else he's working on, the first one was featured in 2.0.5. Usually the codes are Doctor Who references. 2.0.5 - riversongspoiler 2.1.5 - runyoucleverboyandremember 2.2.6 - neverblinkwithangels 2.2.9 - fantasticallonsygeronimo 2.4.2 - thebadwolfbay 2.4.8 - whoisfaceofboe 2.6.2 - amigoodman 3.0.0/'3.0.1' - justthisonceeverybodylives 3.1.3/'3.2.3' - gallifreythelongwayround (reveal the visual of aelita inside lyoko's towers) 3.3.0 - fourandahalfbillionyears (unveil the famous orange return to the past) Versions Release Date The versions release date can be found at the official download page. ALPHA - 13th of April 2010 1.0.0 - 18th of April 2010 - This version has exclusively been released in beta version and has been announced under the number 1.2.0. 1.2.5 - 19th of April 2010 - This version quickly received 2 consecutive replacements: the 1.2.6 and the 1.2.9 (beta only). 1.3.0 - 23rd of April 2010 1.3.4 - 6th of May 2010 - This version has exclusively been released in beta version and has been announced under the number 1.3.5. 1.3.9 - 2nd of July 2010 - This version has exclusively been released in beta version and has been announced under the number 1.4.0. 1.5.0 - 13th of November 2010 1.5.2 - 22nd of December 2010 1.5.7 - 24th of January 2011 1.6.1 - 25th of February 2011 1.6.4 - 13th of April 2011 - First Anniversary Edition! 1.8.0 - 15th of July 2011 1.8.1 - 14th of September 2011 1.8.8 - 25th of December 2011 1.9.0 - 5th of January 2012 2.0.0 - 13th of April 2012 - Second Anniversary Edition! This version quickly received a replacement: the 2.0.0.c. 2.0.5 - 20th of September 2012 - This version quickly received a replacement: the 2.0.5.c. The update list can be found here. 2.1.5 - 24th of February 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.2.6 - 13th of April 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.2.9 - 20th of April 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.4.2 - 1st of June 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.4.8 - 30th of June 2013 - The update list can be found here. 2.6.2 - 8th august 2014 - The update list can be found here. 3.0.0 - 9th August 2015 - The IFSCL REBOOT! The update list was replaced by the progression log. 3.0.1 - 16th September 2015 3.1.3 - 23rd December 2015 - This version has been improved & replaced by 3.1.3.c (18th of January - 2016). 3.2.3 - 28th May 2016 - This version has been improved & replaced by 3.2.3.c (13th of June - 2016). 'Current version -' 3.3.0 - 20th December 2016 3.4.0 - mid 2017 Gallery prior to 3.0.0 IFSCL_248logo.png|IFSCL 2.4.8 logo, version released on June 30, 2013. IFSCL-Screen1.png|A screen from mission 7. Ignore the arrow. IFSCL_229(2).jpg|Lyoko connection. ifscl frontier.png|Yumi is stuck in the Frontier. images (1).jpg|Yumi has been scanned. WhiteTowerSuperscan.png|IFSCL's Superscan showing one of Hopper's towers. RedTowerSuperscan.png|This tower is partially under X.A.N.A.'s control, during decryption. GreenTowerSuperscan.png|A Tower owned by Jeremie according to IFSCL's superscann. NormalTowerSuperscan.png|A simple tower, nothing to worry. 3.0.0firstlook|The first look at a remastered 3D Lyoko for the version 3.0.0 and beyond. es:IFSCL fr:IFSCL ro:IFSCL ru:IFSCL Category:Lyoko Category:Game Category:Needs Images Category:Stubs Category:Needs info